


Tomorrow Never Dies

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is alone, M/M, Niall is experienced, Zombie Apocalypse, possibly gone insane, they stick together and survive together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Harry is fighting his way through the Zombie Apocalypse and meets an unlikely partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from wattpad
> 
> I'll be off to church camp in the morning so enjoy ;)

**Harry’s POV**

The morning light hits my face, waking me up like it does every other day. I slowly stretch out my sleepy limbs and groan when I realize I took shelter in a small cardboard box. But it was better than nothing, better than sleeping out in the open where they could attack. I get up slowly, wincing once I hear moaning and groaning. Was I ever really safe in this box or were they just waiting for the right time to strike?

I gather my pack of things and get on moving, starting to sprint when I almost run into one of them. I was only in the city, and the city wasn’t nearly as bad as this but I guess with the human race slowly getting devoured by zombies. Yes you heard it first, the zombie apocalypse is true and it’s happening right now. I run through winding and treacherous roads, almost running off of a cliff in order to avoid a certain number of them.

Though all too quickly they lose interest in me; there must have been a pack of loose animals that smelled better than a measly human. I take shelter in an abandoned home, all of that running tired me out. I search the pantry for something to eat, but come up short. The only thing that I found useful in the house was a bunch of letters that were from a safe zone? If there was one, and one that wasn’t a myth, then I would be saved.

I let myself rest for the day and most of the night. When the sun rises again, I decided to head out. My mistake. It seems to me that the world wanted to make it even more impossible and miserable for me for there were fires everywhere, there wasn’t even anything left of the forest I ran through. But this couldn’t be happening right? I mean zombies don’t really exist and this is all just one crazy dream. A flaming branch nearly hits me.

More walking, running, jogging from different animals and packs later lands me in another house. This one is full of mirrors and I had a feeling this was once part of a fair. I walk up to one of them, seeing a reflection of a zombie rather than my own disheveled self. I yelled and the image shimmered to my own, only this time it was of me yelling in fear.

Something touched my arm and I swung my sword, not daring to look behind me and grow puzzled when I hear a yelp rather than a moan. I turn around to come face to face with a boy no older than I am. He looks absolutely terrified and there was now a bloody gash running down his arm. At the sight of me, he turns and flees.

I don’t know what comes over me but I stumble after him. For a wounded guy, he ran pretty fast, but not fast enough for an old track team member. I caught him by his arm, hopefully his non hurt arm and pull him into my chest. He wiggles and squirmed but I don’t let him out of my grip.

“Let go of me!” He says in a whisper, but it was so raspy and thick with an accent that I could barely understand him.

“Yeah I don’t think so.” He tenses in my arms, whimpering.

“At least not while you’re hurt like this.” I feel him relax and curiously look up at me.

“What do you mean?”

-

-

-

A half an hour later, me and the boy—whose name I found out to be Niall—were resting in the fun house. I had just finished tending to his many wounds. Judging from how many he had, I would like to think that he’s been on his own for quite a while. But tending to them came with a price; I barely had enough supplies to take care of myself. It was worth it for Niall.

“So what are you doing in this part? There’s nothing for miles on end over here.” He spoke out once I packed my things up.

“Just running from a rogue pack. God they just about chased me for miles.”

“Odd. They normally lose interest once you’ve run off a ways away.”

“Haven’t you heard around, there’s so little human for them to feed on, they’re taking every chance they get to get a meal.” Niall shivers but also shuts up.

“So what are you doing around here?”

“This is my own personal safe zone. The one that every survivor talks about is towards the end of the world. No one reaches the place unless they want to deal with hundreds of zombies.” He snorts and I can’t help but notice how a small dimple appears on his left cheek. “No thank you.”

We sit in silence, watching the day go by slowly, until someone’s stomach growls. Niall laughs lightly and stands.

“Well if you’d excuse me but how do you like your rabbit cooked?” I stare at him in confusion, even after he leaves. When he returns, he’s sporting a sack of trapped rabbits. Oh. He cooks two and sets the rest aside. Not going to lie but it was the best rabbit that I’ve ever had. And I’ve had some odd animals to cease my hunger.

- 

-

-

Once night comes, I offer to take watch. Of course Niall fights me but when he yawns mid-sentence, I smirk knowing full well that I won. While he sleeps, I take in the lightning storms that seem to appear everywhere. That’s why there’s always fire when I wake up. That’s why there’s always a raging fire in me that won’t accept this fate.

This whole journey, finding out that the world has fallen to the hands of the undead, finding out that my family was eaten before me, fighting my way through a mob to escape, I’ve hated it all. Being on my own for coming up to two years. I made some friends along the way, not counting the imaginary ones I made whenever I went the tiniest bit insane.

Unfortunately those friends back stabbed me, left me with a broken arm and nowhere to run. It was a miracle that I didn’t attract any zombies, though in the distance I had heard their screams and knew that they did. Served them right.

And the night goes without any surprises, other than the one where Niall shouted at me for letting him sleep the entire night. I reminded him who the wounded one was and he shut up. And oddly enough this becomes our routine over the next month or so. We adopted the other as a new travel mate, a new friend in this cruel world. I told him about my experiences with friends and he said he didn’t blame me. He had about the same experience with some of his childhood friends.

“I left them as soon as I got the chance.” He says darkly, and I don’t question him anymore after that.

-

-

-

“Rabbit?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” We were having dinner like we normally were, nearly a month after we met. We had to move from the funfair maybe a week after because zombies stormed through and Niall went into some shaking fit. We were now at the abandoned house that I visited before I found him. And quite frankly, the mirrors were seriously freaking me out. Niall may have been used to it but I wasn’t and was super happy that we moved.

It was also a whole month since I started to get weird feelings around Niall. I mean he was already cuddly, fun and carefree, but something just always made me jump at the chance to snuggle with him or just talk aimlessly for hours on end. It was nice and I think that I was slowly falling in love with Niall. I had never really questioned my sexuality before; my older sister always teased me about liking guys.

It’s not like I ever had a problem about it, I just never thought about it. But thinking about Niall made me think about it. I loved the way that Niall was so carefree, given the world that we lived in. The way that he knew how to survive even though he told me he was a city boy. I loved the way that he just made my heart melt whenever we made eye contact. I was hopelessly in love with him and tomorrow morning I’m going to tell him.

-

-

-

Well I could not have chosen worse day confess my feelings to Niall. As soon as the sun came up, we were rushed by a pack of zombies. Niall freaked and passed out, while I tried my best to ward any of them that came near him. I also succeed when I hear an earsplitting screech; I spun around so fast that I slash the heads of the last remaining zombies. Laying there where he fell and passed out was Niall, but next to him was a zombie chewing on his side. I stick my sword in its head and rush over to him.

“Geez, I thought I would make it.” He mutters, the skin around the bite growing green and smelling foul.

“No you will make it. I can fix this,” I reach over to get my pack but he stops me.

“No Haz, it’s over. I’m turning into one of them.” To prove his point, he moans and groans, getting a little paler and eyes becoming just a bit more lifeless.

“Just do away with me, before I hurt you too.”

“No!” I cried, bringing him closer to my chest and holding in my cries.

“But it’s what needs to happen Harry! I don’t want to hurt you.” He says, repeating a conversation we had just yesterday.

“But I don’t want to kill you!” Before he can stop me, I touch his open wound with a bare hand. He slaps my hand away, wincing but we both knew I was instantly infected. I felt my body grow weaker and have a raging hunger for human flesh. I was turning.

"Why’d you do that?” Niall’s voice was weaker than it ever was, he was slipping fast. As was I.

“I’d rather be undead forever than be alive without you.”

“You’re such a cheese ball.” And before the moment is lost, I press my lips up against his. He responds for a few seconds before he goes completely slack, and I was already on my way to following his example.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
